Howard y Bernadette reciben noticias
by Myriamj
Summary: Como Howard y Bernadette se enfrentan a la posibilidad de ser padres.


Bueno, continúo con la siguiente pareja en tener algún tipo de noticias. Debo aclarar, eso sí, que este capítulo se parece a uno de Friends, pero nunca había visto ese capítulo (ni el anterior, ni el siguiente) hasta hoy (y no es broma), así que nunca me enteré que lo que escribí se parecía tanto. Como sea, ojalá les guste.

Y lo otro, por un tema de tiempo, paciencia y dominio, no traduciré al inglés por ahora. Si alguien quiere ayudarme a traducir al inglés, o ser mi lector Beta, lo agradecería profundamente.

Demás está decir que no soy propietaria de Big Bang Theory; muchas cosas serían distintas si lo fuera…en mi vida y en la serie…no tendríamos que esperar a Septiembre por una nueva temporada.

**Howard y Bernadette reciben noticias.**

Howard se movió algo inquieto en su asiento, junto a su esposa Bernadette. Días atrás habían ingresado a la clínica para confirmar su capacidad para engendrar un hijo, una preocupación que tenía Bernadette y que él había subestimado por completo, pero aún así se sentía ¿ansioso?

Miró a Bernadette. Se veía demasiado quieta en su asiento.

"Hey"

"Hey" –respondió ella.

"¿Estás muy nerviosa?"- le preguntó, tomándole la mano. Estaba seguro que podía ver sus nervios tras la apariencia tranquila.

"No, no lo estoy."

"Sí, si lo estás"

"No!"

"Está bien."- Howard decidió no insistir, para no aumentar su nerviosismo. "Pero si estás nerviosa…"

"Howard, estoy bien." Bernadette lo interrumpió.

"Ok".

Howard se acomodó en su silla y empezó a mirar en torno suyo. No era una sala de espera muy grande. Apenas unos asientos en la recepción, y más allá, unas puertas de vidrio detrás de las cuales estaban las consultas.

Entró una enfermera con unas fichas. Howard se acercó rápidamente y le dijo en voz baja.

"Bonito lugar, ¿no?". La enfermera lo miró extrañada sin responder.

"Mira, mi esposa está un poco nerviosa y quisiera saber si tienes…"

"¡Howard!" –gritó Bernadette. Sí, lo había oído.

"Señores Wolowitz" – La doctora llamó desde la puerta de vidrio abierta. Justo a tiempo.

Howard se encaminó hacia la puerta, dejando entrar primero a Bernadette.

La consulta de la doctora no era muy grande tampoco, estaba el escritorio (lo más voluminoso) lleno de folletos con distinto tipo de informaciones, una estantería con libros, el diploma enmarcado en la pared, y una reproducción del aparato reproductor femenino sobre el escritorio. Howard se preguntó si tendría una reproducción del aparato masculino y dónde.

"Buenas tardes" –saludó la doctora.

"Buenas tardes"- dijo Bernadette.

"Bien, qué noticias tiene, doc" – Apuró Howard.

"¡Howard! Disculpe, doctora, pero supongo que está muy nervioso".

"Si, no se preocupe, es una reacción común". – Howard miró a Bernadette y a la doctora. ¿Él nervioso? Pero la doctora siguió hablando, y prefirió escuchar.

"Bien, tengo los resultados de los exámenes. Aquí". La doctora extendió una carpeta que Bernadette tomó entre sus manos. Howard miró los papeles dentro de la carpeta, contenían números y porcentajes. Él era un ingeniero, sabía todo sobre números, pero por alguna razón no logró traducir el significado de ellos.

"¡Oh, no!" –Bernadette se lamentó. Howard miró a la doctora. Si alguien hacía sufrir a Bernadette, él estaba dispuesto a pegarle. O al menos, intentarlo.

"Si, lo siento". Dijo la doctora. Parecía sincera. Bien por ella. Pero él seguía sin entender…

"¿Cuál es el problema?" – preguntó.

La doctora le dio una mirada compasiva. Odiaba ese tipo de miradas.

"No podemos tener un hijo" –dijo Bernadette. Parecía a punto de llorar. Howard sintió un peso en sus entrañas.

"Pero ¿por qué?" –preguntó. La doctora se aclaró la garganta.

"Bien, básicamente detectamos tres problemas. En realidad, cuatro."

Howard enarcó una ceja. Ahora, era Bernadette quien tomó su mano. Él la estrechó con fuerza y miró a la doctora.

"El primero es la cantidad de espermatozoides. La cantidad normal es de al menos 20 millones spz/ml de semen eyaculado, pero los resultados arrojan una presencia de sólo 1 millón en su semen, lo que es conocido como oligozoospermia".

Howard pasó su mano por su cara, nervioso. ¿Era su culpa?. ¿Y si su maldita madre tenía razón…?. Él sabía que no podía ser, pero…

"Disculpe, doctora. ¿Esto no se debe a la masturbación?" preguntó asustado. "es que… bueno, usted sabe…"

"No." La doctora respondió firmemente. "La masturbación no altera la producción de espermios.".Howard suspiró y maldijo a su madre."Aunque si puede producir eyaculación precoz" –continúo la doctora. Howard decidió callar, y agradeció el silencio de Bernadette.

"También hay índices de Teratozoospermia. Hay un 95% de espermios que se encuentran inmaduros." –La doctora continuó. Howard sintió que aumentaba la sensación de peso. Bernadette quería un hijo, él también quería un hijo, mejor si fuese una hija, pero todo indicaba que él no podría ser el padre… . Sintió la mano de Bernadette apretando más fuerte.

"Bueno, también las trompas de Falopio se encuentran obstruidas…"

"Entonces, ¿no todo es mi culpa?" –dijo Howad sorprendido.

Sintió las miradas desconcertadas de Bernadette y la doctora."Lo siento", se disculpó. La doctora continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada…le recordó a Sheldon.

"También se verificó problemas con el moco cervical, el cual tiende a ser muy espeso y con anticuerpos antisemen. Son cuatro dificultades que están impidiendo la procreación. No es su culpa, Sr. Wolowitz."

"¿Y qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Bernadette. Howard notó algo de esperanza en su voz. Si era posible hacer algo, lo que fuese, él lo haría. Ya había sido capaz de pedir matrimonio. Dos veces. A la misma chica. No se rendiría.

"Existen tres opciones, algunas con más posibilidades, pero la decisión de cuál elegir es de ustedes como pareja".

"¿Cuáles son?" dijo Howard ansioso. Sí, ansioso. ¿Por qué esa doctora tardaba tanto en responder?

"La primera es la fecundación in vitro. Se estimula el ovario para recoger…"

"Sí, el óvulo, elegir los espermios de una muestra, blabla. ¿Cuál es la otra?". Interrumpió Howard. La doctora le miró con resentimiento, pero Bernadette no dijo nada. También esperaba oír las otras alternativas.

"La otra opción es el vientre de alquiler,…"

"¡Yo no quiero un vientre de alquiler!" exclamó Bernadette. Howard estaba seguro de haberla sentido estremecerse.

"No arrendaremos un vientre" la tranquilizó Howard, sonriendo. Bernadette le devolvió la sonrisa. Era tan linda esa sonrisa, aún cuando parecía asustada. "¿Cuál es la última opción?"

"Adoptar." Dijo la doctora, simplemente.

Se produjo un silencio en la sala. La doctora carraspeó.

"Como les dije, esta es una decisión que deben tomar como pareja, y no es necesario que la tomen ahora. Pueden irse a su casa, y luego, solicitar una hora cuando ya hayan elegido."

Howard abrazó a Bernadette, que había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

"Berny, hey, vamos. Todo va a estar bien."

"No quiero un vientre de alquiler" –gimió ella- "tampoco un niño desconocido…quiero un hijo nuestro."

"Yo también." Dijo Howard y la besó en la cabeza. Miró a la doctora, pensativo.

"Doctora, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades con el viejo método?" dijo Howard, añadiendo una mueca para hacer entender que se refería al sexo. La doctora suspiró.

"Muy bajas. Pero no imposible. Les recomiendo fijarse en los períodos de ovulación."

"Ok." Dijo Howard. "¿Y lo de la fecundación in vitro?"

"Son de un 18% a 25%". Bernadette aún tenía la esperanza de tener un hijo, pero tal vez no de él.

"Pero, ¿los espermatozoides serían de Howard, verdad?". Preguntó Bernadette. Howard la miró, sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Ella quería un hijo de él. Sintió ganas de llorar. Miró a la doctora.

"Sí, es posible." Howard y Bernadette suspiraron aliviados y se abrazaron sonriendo.

"Tomamos una decisión doctora"-dijo Howard.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió mientras la doctora les explicaba los pasos a seguir.

Al salir, estaban más animados. Pero Howard no pudo evitar notar que Bernadette había recogido un folleto de un Centro de Adopción del escritorio de la doctora. No dijo nada. Tal vez él también tenía que pensarlo de nuevo. Pero por el momento, parte de su pensamiento se enfocaba en la noche de Halo y cómo patear el trasero del maldito Sheldon que pronto sería padre.


End file.
